Adverts Are Annoying
Creator: Cosmobo Editors: Cosmobo Series: Channel Chasers Episode: 23 Season: 3 Air Date: 10,6,15 Plot The gang get stuck in different annoying adverts. Script SpongeBob and friends sat around in a café Squidward: Well, at least this a nice place to stop and relax. Patrick: Yeah. SpongeBob: I like the peace and quiet some times. Squidward: No one would believe it, would they?. Sandy: Does anyone know what channel this could be?. SpongeBob: Why does someone always ask that question?. Squidward: Maybe it's just a thing now. Maybe a quote by Channel Chasers?. Patrick: Squidward just broke the 5th wall!. Squidward: No one needs quotes. And I don't want this to be a flash back episode. SpongeBob: Remember when we got stuck in that house with Bubble Bass who was a killer?. Squidward: NO FLASHBACKS!. SpongeBob: Aw. Mr. Krabs: I hardly get any dialogue in the new Channel Chasers. SpongeBob: Maybe you will be killed off in a new episode. Mr. Krabs: NO!. I'm not gonna die!. the Go Compare Guy burst threw the door singing GCG: GO COMPARE!. GO COMPARE!. Squidward: Damnit!. Mr. Krabs: That's it!. Krabs punches the GCG GCG falls to the floor Mr. Krabs: Well, that's over with now. a button appear SpongeBob: Should we press it?. Mr. Krabs: Nah. goes along to press the button Guy: Hey a nickel!. SpongeBob and Friends: NOOOOOO!!!. and Friends push the man out of the way and all land on the button at the same time SpongeBob and Friends: Uh oh. and Friends teleport out of the café and teleport to a bus Squidward: Ah. At least this place is nice. SpongeBob: I wonder where we're driving to?. Patrick: I hope its Glove World. ... Squidward: This is a bus. Not even a Bikini Bottom Bus. Patrick: What about ice cream land?. SpongeBob: I don't think so. bus drives into a town full of GCG's SpongeBob: I think this is another advert for Go Compare.com. Squidward: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!. and Friends teleport to a garden SpongeBob: Where are we now?. looks behind him to see a statue of Hans from Frozen Patrick: Hey, is that Hans from Frozen?. SpongeBob: Never seen it. Squidward: Me neither. Sandy: Beats me. Mr. Krabs: What the heck is Frozen?. Patrick: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!. a red metal hand fly at the gang SpongeBob and Friends: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!. gang ducks and the statue gets destroyed BUY BIG HERO 6 ON DVD TODAY! shows the gang in a white room SpongeBob: An advert for a movie?. Mr. Krabs: It must of been some kind of new movie then. Squidward: Well, what do we do from here?. Mr. Krabs: I don't know. Why don't you look for a secret hatch or something?. Squidward: Me?. OH NO. I am not doing that!. and Friends suddenly get teleported into Hollywood Studio's a cart drive past SpongeBob and Friends Squidward: Were they 2 meerkats driving past us then?. SpongeBob: I don't know. see's the giant Hollywood sign Patrick: I think we're in!...NEW YORK!. SpongeBob: Patrick. We're in Hollywood. Patrick: Oh. Squidward: I've always wanted to be here. It's beautiful!. SpongeBob: That's great!. I guess we can stay here for a while. is gone SpongeBob: Wait...Where's Squidward?. cuts to Squidward in a caravan ???: So...Are you going to make us look good for our new film?. Squidward: Yup!. Stallone and Jason Statham are on the chairs Sylvester Stallone: You do know about the film. Right?. It's a thriller starring me and Jason over there. Jason Statham: Yeah. And it's gonna kick ass. Squidward: Yeah whatever. Just let me get to work!. cuts to Patrick looking around Hollywood Patrick: I hope they do candy floss here. That would be awesome!. stops the cart with the meerkats in Patrick: Hey!. You!. You could hurt someone!. Alexander: Oh what the hell?!. Who the hell are you!?. We were speaking about meerkat movies!. Patrick: Get out!. I want candy floss!. Alexander: You can't make us!. grabs ahold of the meerkats and flings them away and gets in the cart drives off cuts to SpongeBob and Sandy walking around Hollywood Sandy: So... SpongeBob: I know. I never thought I'd be here either. Sandy: You knew what I was going to say... SpongeBob: I guess I did. Sandy: It's like we're finishing each others. SpongeBob: NEW ALIEN FILM STUDIO!!!. runs off into a studio Sandy: He leaves me for a new alien film?. Yeah....True Love. cuts to Squidward in the caravan again Squidward: DONE!. gives Jason Stapham and Sylvester Stallone mirrors Jason Statham: What the hell have you done to my face?. You son of a bitch. Squidward: I made it look beautiful!. Jason Stapham: What the *beep* are you trying to say?. Stapham smashes the mirror onto the floor Jason Stapham: I'm gonna *beep*ing kill you. Stapham gets up off his chair and pushes Squidward against the wall Squidward: Oh barnacles. runs out of caravan screaming cuts to Patrick running the cart into Arnold Swarchaneggar Patrick: GIVE ME MY COFFEE!. Arnold: THAT'S IT!. picks up the cart and tosses it across the road. Luckily, Patrick escaped Patrick: AHHHHHHHH!!!. runs off cuts to SpongeBob back stage in a studio Whalberg comes into the back stage area Mark: Hey. Who the hell are you?. SpongeBob: I'm SpongeBob SquarePants sir. Is it true that your playing a survivor in this new alien film?. Mark: Yeah...Why?. SpongeBob: I love monster movies. Mark: That's great. Has any one given you permission to come here?. SpongeBob: Um... cuts to SpongeBob running around with a guard chasing him SpongeBob: AHHHHHHH!!!. cuts to Mr. Krabs with Clancy Brown in a cofe shop Clancy Brown: This is kind of weird. Mr. Krabs: It's a long story. Clancy Brown: Yeah... Mr. Krabs: Are you enjoying your coffee? Clancy Brown: Yeah. Do you cross channels?. Mr. Krabs: Yes. How do you know?. Clancy Brown: Oh. That person over there told me. Lebron James in the corner of the café Lebron: Um...I can explain. Mr. Krabs: -_- cuts to SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick bumping into each other Stapham, Arnold and the guard are surrounding them Jason Stapham: It looks like the end of the line. Squidward: I never thought Jason Stapham would kill me. SpongeBob: But just remember. We had all those zany adventures?. Like My Little Pony land and other places?. Squidward: Yeah. Patrick: At least you will be re-united with Gary. SpongeBob: Yeah... guard falls to the ground holding his hands over his crotch Guard: Mummy. SpongeBob: What the?. starts fighting Jason Stapham Jason Stapham: You bitch!. Do you think you can honestly defeat me?. Sandy: YEAH!. charges to Patrick falls to the ground holding his heart this time Brown and Mr. Krabs are behind him Clancy Brown: Well. Do you know who I am?. SpongeBob: A hobo with a gun?. Clancy Brown: 0_0...NO!. I'm the voice for Mr. Krabs!. Mr. Krabs: He is. SpongeBob: Oh. cuts to Sandy pushing Jason through a wall Sandy: Leave my friend alone!. Jason: NEVER!. cuts to SpongeBob walking up some metal stairs leading to a door in a building SpongeBob: I'm coming to save ya Sandy!. opens the door to run across a balcony over viewing one of the filming area's runs into the control room SpongeBob: Sandy!. Are you alright down there?!. Sandy: I could actually need a bit of help!. This guy is tough!. looks at all the buttons Sandy: Distract the guy!. Just help!. SpongeBob: I don't know how to do anything!. There's loads of buttons!. presses a button revealing a Jurassic World background behind Sandy and Jason Stapham Sandy: That doesn't help!. It's just a background for the film Jurassic World!. SpongeBob: Barnacles!. presses a button causing a pterodactyl to fly out and grab Jason Stapham and fly off with him Jason Stapham: You haven't seen the last of me!. You'll never defeat me!!!. presses another button causing Jason Stapham to fall to the ground Sandy: Ah. Well. That's the end of him. SpongeBob: Yeah.... Sandy: Should we have a part 2?. SpongeBob: Yeah... FIN Category:Channel Chasers Category:Episodes Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:2015 Category:Cosmobo Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts